Curse of Team Kakashi
by MattWilson83
Summary: A darkness falls over Team kakashi after an encounter during a return trip to Konoha. What will become of them,AND of the Shinobi Village?
1. Cursed

**The curse of Team Kakashi.  
>(warning: Contains tentacle rape. So, may not be for everyone.)<strong>

**Chapter sex pairings: NarutoXOC, SakuraXSasuke, SakuraXSasukeXKakashiXSai**

**-Chapter 1**

Their mission had been long and tiring, as the team of five headed home; Kakashi leading from the back, as always, reading his icha Icha novel, with Naruto in the front, followed by Sakura, Sai and a recently rehabilitated Sasuke.  
>The part of the forest they were in was quiet, and serene, the wind gently blowing through the tree's, moving the leaves. It was the early spring, so the green was vibrant and new, and the sweet scent of fresh flowers wafted upon the same breeze.<br>It was a nice walk home, despite how achy the team was.

Sakura was walking beside Sasuke; Her feelings for him had long diminished as they grew older, and his separation from him had grown in time.  
>But since his capture 3 years previously, she had been fighting the slowly returning feelings, and still was at odds with herself.<br>While her gazes upon him had grown softer over time, she was still angry with him, and hurt from the heartbreak he had caused.

Sasuke himself was still the quiet and broody type, but since he entered therapy he had been more sharing, and not so quick to anger.  
>After his capture in the post-war chaos, his very imprisonment had sown the seeds of another shinobi civil war amongst the 5 shinobi nations, many wanting him for various reasons, none more, than the Raikage, and several of his men, who were close to Bee.<br>But, Naruto, having gained much popularity amongst the nations, including the respect of the five Kage's, spoke on the matter, and promising that killing him will not alter, or fix events of the past.  
>By the end of the, what seemed like endless debating, it was agreed that Sasuke would be kept under Konoha jurisdiction on the strict guideline that his sharingan be sealed. If he was to live, then his ability must be diminished.<br>Sasuke, upon hearing this news, was hardly thrilled, and for many months after, he angrily cursed everyone around him, including his former friends.

It was hard to imagine how it came to be; It seemed so sudden, and such a short time, before he was released from prison. But thanks to his former teams efforts, it happened.  
>Sasuke would have to attend therapy, and he was dismissed from the shinobi roster, so he sought work in other means. The only condition of his release being aseal, placed on the back of his neck, to simply cap his chakra level, so he could not bring up more chankra than he could when he was at the chuunin exams; Enough to fight with, but not enough for him to pose any serious danger. The only exception being when it is necessary, the cap could be lifted by a designated controller. In this case, kakashi. Whenever he found it necessary, Kakashi could lift the limit of the seal to any percentage he saw fit the situation.<br>But that was a modification only added three months prior to this mission.

Sakura had been there with him every step of the way, as he resettled in to the village, and while they were not together, his feelings for had grown, and he admitted he enjoyed her company. For him it was a major step, but Sakura had been playing hard to get ever since he had told her, but, in her returning feelings, she began to sympathise with him, and see how bored, he was with the small manual labour jobs he had, and it was her idea to approach her sensei, Tsunade, about the idea of the seal, and perhaps utilizing Sasuke as a supplementary team member. Perhaps not returned to active duty, but allowed to be tag along on some missions.  
>It was a reluctant yes, but, it was a yes.<p>

Naruto saw this as a sign her feelings for the Uchiha had slowly returned, as she had, and still continued to look on him with some anger, not acting like the fan-girl with his she once had.  
>Not that he minded, he himself was glad she had found someone. He had lost his romantic interest in her after after the war, his attention slowly moving towards Hinata, after her mid battle confession. It took some time for the two to begin dating, seriously, but they spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other more deeply. Though Naruto was quite surprised at Hinata's mysterious knowledge concerning him, but when he would ask her how she knew certain things, she would simply blush and manage to change the subject.<br>But, they were in love, so in time it didn't matter.

Sai... well, he was still Sai, obliviously wise to the ways of the world, with his interest in social interaction growing to where he knew far more than he was able to apply in real situations; if he showed much emotion without thinking, he would have shown his frustration at not being able to apply what he has learned effectively. But, he had improved a lot, and with the help of his friends, he had improved in many ways, though he still had his moments of blunt observation. While many saw it as annoying, some had come to see it as an endearing quality that set him apart from most people.

Kakashi hadn't changed much either, still obsessed with Icha Icha, the main change he had had in his life, was he was being pursued by Mitarashii Anko. He liked her well enough, but he had never been too keen to have a romantic relationship with anyone, so while they saw each other a lot more, going out for casual meals, or drinks, he made it clear he wasn't looking for romance.  
>Which she didn't mind, for the most part; especially since sometimes they would get drunk and end up spending the night together practically re-enacting what he would read in his adult books.<p>

It was late evening, and they still had a few days of travel to go before they would be back at the village, and they had set up camp near a beautiful lake; Sai had found through the use of one of his drawing jutsu birds, that would scout out the area for them, and return to his page to recreate a map of the area.

They hadn't seen it the first time they travelled this way as it had been mid-day, and while the scene was beautiful, it was oddly quiet, which put the shinobi on edge.  
>The only noise was the wind blowing through the branches, there were no insects, no animals, no audible sound, just an eerie quiet.<br>If it hadn't have taken them so long to find a decent spot, they would have moved on, but they were all tired, and just wanted to sleep, so, they had to settle for now, and hope that any trouble that may arise they could easily deal with.

The sky was beginning to grow cloudy, the wind though, remaining just as it had before, gentle and quiet. The stars disappearing one by one behind the clouds, the moon soon following, so the only source of real light was the fire they had set up at the center of the camp.

They each took turns at guard duty, though none really slept well, as their feelings would give rise to something happening. A sense that something was out there, and growing, soon feeling something new, that made them even more tense; A strange aura had arisen around them, and after getting up, out of their bedding, they would look around, into the darkness, trying to sense where it was coming from and preparing themselves for anything.  
>At first it was hard to know where it was, it seemed elusive, but soon, they pinpointed it, coming from the lake they were next to, but what it was, had yet to be discovered, as the strange energy they all felt was hidden in the darkness.<p>

A fog soon came in to sight, lit by the glow of the fire and crept across the water of the lake, and wafting across the ground, towards them.

"Keep your guards up." Kakashi said, he didn't like this one bit.

"Sensei, what if this is poison?" Sakura asked, as they tried to back away from it.

"In to the tree's." Kakashi said, as the group leapt up and in to the tree line, next to them.

The mist moved fast, and soon it was all around them. Around the base of the tree's.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"We wait." Kakashi said. "This may be normal fog, but whatever we're all sensing cannot be good, so we remain on guard until they make their next move. In this low light, there is nothing we can do, if we can't see anyone."

"Well, this sucks." Naruto pouted, but he was still very serious as they waited for an enemy to approach.

But as they waited, the sense of danger began to fade, and while the fog remained, it no longer gave off a sense of danger.

"We should be careful." Kakashi said. "Whoever they are have retreated, it seems."

"Hey… what is that noise?" Sai asked.

"Noise?" Naruto bliked as they all began to listen. They heard a strange voice, soft, and distant, singing.

As they listened to it more, they began to feel oddly weaker, their arms dropping to their sides, as they starting being mesmerised by the sound.  
>At first, they thought it was some kind of genjutsu, but all their efforts of breaking it, were useless. Was it really too powerful, or was it something more?<p>

one by one, they fell out of the safety of the tree's, landing on the ground, before standing up.  
>It was clear immediately the mist wasn't a gas of anykind. It was cold and felt of moist air, around them.<br>When they were all down, they all stood, waiting, their minds beginning to fog over, slightly, no matter what they tried to break whatever 'spell' was being put on them, but to no avail.

As they slowly slipped further, Kakashi realised something, his feet seemed to be no longer on solid ground.

"S-something... strange... the... g-ground." Kakashi mumbled, and then they all realised the singing voice was coming from the ground, no, the fog, but sounded so distant, yet, coming closer and becoming louder as it did. It was then kakashi realised something more, becoming clearer what the fog was. "Th-this... mist... it's... dimensional... cloud." He said, he knew of this, the same smoke that appeared during summonings, but they were only puffs of this same smoke, that were there momentarily, he had never known there to be such a concentration, or such a constant stream; was is it really possible? That they were all now stood in the residue that is created when a breach of dimensions is created? And if so, who, or what, was creating it, and why?

The whole team were unsure of what to make of this, their heads were spinning, mesmerised by the singing, a scenario that reminded some of the old legends of sirens.  
>As the minutes passed, and their efforts to fight back dwindled, they all slowly grew more tired, and collapsed to knee's, the fog now risen up to their waists.<br>Sakura soon felt something, hidden in the fog, like an oily snake as it crept over her feet, and up her leg and thigh, and snaking around her body, she could felt a residue, and it was oddly warm, and sticky. She shivered at it, but didn't scream, hoping it would simply slither away. But it didn't.  
>Instead, she realised it was moving up her body, to her belly,and under her top slightly; when it go so far up, it pushed against her, and slipped down, slithering and pushing its way in to her shorts, and then... her panties!<p>

'What's going on?' she thought as she felt it rub against her, it felt more slippery and wet now, compared to the stickiness that she still felt on her from where it slithered across her.  
>It wasn't scaly, like she expected, and the head, didn't fit what she considered to be snake shaped, it was more rounded.<br>It began to move around, wriggling against her sensitive area, and she was surprised that it was growing more sensitive as it moved. Her body began to warmup 'Why am I… f-ffeling so warm?' she would think to herself, it wasn't just in her crotch where the rubbing was happing, it was spreading from where the sticky residue was, a small breeze wafted passed her, and her eyes widened a little, as she bit her lip, the breeze felt... pleasurable, as it moved across her body, like her entire body was more sensitive to stimulation, but how? The residue? But, what snake has such a mechanism?  
>Sakura eventually let out a soft moan from the rubbing, she blushed, and felt herself getting wet from all the stimulation to her increasingly sensitive body.<br>The juice from her wet crotch began to lather across the head of this creature, and it seemed to excite whatever it was more, making it move faster, as it rubbed across her cunt, between her legs to her, covering itself in her juices, as she grew wetter and wetter from it.

"Aah…" she muttered, her face warm from blushing.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called to her, as he saw her face reddening, and hearing the slight noise. "What's wrong."

Sakura went to answer but found the words could not escape her, as she felt the snake rub across her faster and faster. Desptie how creepy it was, it was feeling so good, her sensitivity was building further, making each rub send a wave of pleasure to her mind that blanked out any other thought momentarily.  
>Even her hardened nipples sent pleasure as they grew more sensitive, and rubbed against the fabric as she breathed, and it was made worse as the pleasure built up, her breathing became heavier as she grew closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.<br>She bit her lip, trying not to moan out, not to let whatever it was it make her cum, a battle she soon lost, as her body tensed, and she drenched the 'snake' in her juices as she came.

The orgasm quickly faded, and Sakura hoped it was over now, but she knew it wasn't, when she felt it push in to her pussy.  
>She wanted to scream out as this 'thing' began to thrust in and out of her deeply, kissing her womb before pulling out, only to thrust back in, but she found she couldn't, she couldn't make a sound, but her natural moaning, which the others began to hear; he body couldn't move, though she tried to pull away, she was trapped in her own mind.<p>

Soon, she felt more of these things around her, snaking up her body, around her legs, her arms. She wanted to turn to see them, she wanted to scream, jump up and shake them off and awy from her, though couldn't.  
>She soon realised she was being lifted up, as she felt her body rise, up and out of the mist, the strange, 'tentacle' feeling things holding her tightly as she rose up, and as she got higher, she was made to lay back in mid air, supported only by the tentacles holding her up, and getting penetrated by the thing inside of her repeatedly before as she felt her shorts get torn from her body, and it begin to move faster and harder, now without restriction.<p>

"Ahhh! AHHH!" she moaned out, loudly as she was being fucked by whatever it was in the air.  
>The others all gasped as they saw what was happening to Sakura. They wanted to help, but, just like her, they couldn't move.<p>

Inside she was screaming, feeling every thrust in to her, and her juices drippin out of her as she grew wetter, and she could feel herself already getting closer to cumming; she couldn't believe she was getting raped like this.  
>Though she felt more dread, as she felt the tentacle cum first, releasing in to her a warm and thick substance, before pulling out, only to be replaced, by not one, but two more, that thrusted in to her just like the first, but alternating between being in and out of her.<br>Sakura felt more of the 'things' slipping in to her clothing, spreading more of the sticky residue across her, and tearing her clothing off, from the inside, and exposing her naked body to the cool air, the breeze now more open to rush across her, which only made her scream out in pleasure as she salivated at the sensitivity of her body, before her breasts became targets of the tentacles as they rubbed over them, spreading their oily substance further over her, and rubbing her hard, and very sensate nipples, making her moan out almost every moment; and then... she saw her first one, it was long, and ugly, dripping with a thick clear ooze, and she couldn't stop it as it pushed in to her mouth, and deep in to her throat, making her gag a little, as it moved back and forth.

The guys meanwhile, unable to move too, had no choice but to watch as their female comrade got raped by the tentacles.  
>They tried hard to fight their own inability to move, trying to break out, and try to help sakura, but to no avail.<br>She was held up, with three tentacles thrusting in to her rapidly, before a thick white substance would explode out of her pussy and mouth, before the tentacles would leave her only for new ones to enter, and resume.  
>But even if they couldn't help but see, their attentions were soon drawn away from her, as they felt something move over the fabric of their pants.<p>

The feeling of their pants getting pulled at, and torn, made them afraid, as they felt something odd, something wrapping around their shafts, warming them, as a sticky residue was left behind from its body, and slowly squeezing their dicks slightly, before loosening, and then retightening, and they all felt like they were being jerked off. It was soon that they felt what were like small tongues licking at their sensitive cock heads, making them harden from the stimulation.

"Aahhh… wh-what is… h-h-happening?" Naruto moaned out.

"I… I don't know." Kakashi replied.

The boys all moaned out, trying not to, but it wasn't long though that they mentally jumped as they felt something slip on to their cocks, like something was swallowing them, and it moved all the way down to the root of their shaft; It felt warm and soft, thought tight around them with several smaller things moving like mini licking tongues, stimulating them further and faster as it moved back and forth, giving them what felt like blow jobs, sucking on them intently with incredible suction, which made them moan out, even though they tried not to.  
>They too soon felt, like Sakura, themselves surrounded by tentacles, and lifted in to the air.<p>

Sakura's head was spinning, she had cum a few times already, as had the tentacles; she had swallowed, and felt large amounts of their 'cum', if that what it was, flood both her pussy and mouth, which were now dripping from their liquids, her body unable to hold the large amounts of deposits in to her, as they continued to pummel her holes, fast and roughly.  
>A few tears ran down her cheeks from her eyes, she could feel that this was too much for her, she wanted it to stop, in her mind she was screaming for it to, it felt so horrible to her, while at the same time, it felt so good, even when she felt a third tentacle push into her pussy, alongside the other two, stretching her cunt; having three fuck her pussy made her moan out louder, and scream in her mind, wanting it out, despite the building pleasure her body was betraying her for.<br>Her eyes then widened, as much to her discomfort, she felt the head of another tentacle rubbing up against her butt, slipping all over it, spreading it's ooze, before rubbing her rear hole.  
>She mentally shook her head, screaming 'NOOOO!' beggin it not to enter, but, she would tense up, her eyes widen, and dilate, as she felt it enter in to her ass.<br>It would then thrust in to her ass, in and out, her breathing deepening, and her eyes slowly rolling back in her sockets, her mind beginning to go blank as felt each hole being fucked without restraint.

The guys were moaning out as their cocks were sucked on, and more tentacle were wrapping around their bodies, spreading their ooze like oil, there clothing lay tattered on the ground just like Sakura's.  
>The tentacles sucking on the were moving back and forth rapidly, not thinking of pleasure, but just to get them to cum; which they already had done, once.<br>And when each man came, they could feel the tentacle sucking on them tighten and suck harder, drinking all they had to give, not letting one drop escape, as if milking them, before continuing on, and on.  
>The tentacles around them began to move around them, slipping and sliding, one tentacle, just like the one on their cocks, moved around to their rears, and as one licked at their anuses, another began to lick at their balls, further stimulating them, to make them cum more, and faster.<br>The boys could barely handle the stimulation from the tongues, thinking how gross it was to have it happen to them by such things. But there was nothing they could do.

Sakura screamed out as she came, the tentacles also releasing another heavy load in to her pussy, ass and mouth. As they left her wholes, the cum gushed out of her wet cunt and her ass like waterfalls as she coughed up and choked on the cum in her mouth, despite they had pulled out, she was still cumming, her orgasm this time was intense, too intense, her mind went white, as she snapped.

"m-more." She muttered, the moment she succumbed to it, control of her body returning to her, the first thing she did was grabbing two close to her, and shoving one in to her pussy as she licked the other one with a maddened moan of pleasure.  
>Two me tentacle shot in to her pussy rapidly making her moan out louder with a cry of "YES! MORE!"<br>She was begging now, to be fucked, to be penetrated further with the tentacles, to be driven to orgasm more, and as fast as possible.  
>Her ass and mouth were soon filled, as her breasts were sucked on by the mouth tentacles that had attached themselves to the men's cocks, while she stroked to more tentacles. Her hips bucked against the tentacles, begging for the penetration as her excitement grew, more tentacles came to her, give her multiple penetrations to each hole, and driving her further in to orgasmic madness.<p>

With the men watching this display, which served to arouse them further, they too were getting drained and falling to the continuous stimulation, the tentacles making the whole team cum over and over, restlessly, and drinking up their fluids, getting harder and faster on them, as if the more they had the more they wanted it, and faster.

After some time, the team were exhausted, but still being drained of energy as their stamina dropped, though Naruto's was dropping slower, and while the others would eventually pass out, Naruto would still be going.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai, all lay unconscious on the floor while Naruto, still held, covered in sweat, and was still being made to cum.  
>But eventually, it wold even stop for him, and he would fall to his knee's, as he would wearily hear the singing again, so close, and he would hear it stop and then "Young human, I sense a great power in you." The voice softly spoke, as the face of a woman, her skin a pale blue her hair a light green would appear. Markings across her face, her eyes a deep red. "You intrigue me."<p>

"W-Who… are… you?" Naruto asked, tired.

"I am Kasumi Akki." Her voice said, it was so soft, and peaceful.

"A-Are you… re-re-re…"

"I am responsible." She said, moving closer as if she was swimming through the mist, her face close to his.

"W-Why did you… do… this?" he asked.

"It is my time to feed." She said. "I feast upon your sexuality. The female, she is cursed to become like me, if I do not continue. Her body is tainted now by the seed of my body. You will all come through the mist, and in my world, you will be drained again and again until your bodies perish. That is how it has always been."

"No… we… can't die." Naruto said. "Please, let us go."

"It is too late, you are all cursed, marked by me, my body is within you all." She said, as a tentacle appeared, and she rose up, her naked upper body revealed, her breasts large, and firm. Her fingers had long finger nails, and she stroked one finger down the tentacle, lifting off some of the ooze, and showing it to Naruto. "I am in your blood."  
>Naruto realised what she meant, that ooze had been absorbed through his skin, all of them had.<p>

"But… none of… us want to… die." He said. "We… have so much… left to do. P-please… is there… no way?"

"You are mine now." She said. "I… wish… it were not so, I feast, and stay away for some time, but… it has been so long since I have feasted… I… cannot sate my hunger now." She then looked to Naruto and leant in, her finger at his chin, and lifting his head up. "Perhaps… you have much energy, demon energy. Yes, that would sate me."

"I… I cannot give it to you." He said. "He is… a part of me."

"You have enough energy to sate me, by yourself." She said, looking hungrily at him.

"Can you… uncurse my friends?" he asked.

"No… they are cursed to be like be." She said. "I know of no way to cure it. BUT, there are those in your world that may know of ways."

"Then… you will only take me?" he asked. "My energy, alone?"

"yes." She said. "So much, I may have my fill before you die, and you may yet survive this, and go with them."

Naruto looked down. "Then… take what you need." He said.

She smirked to him as she moved closer, her chest against his. Her body felt cool against his, and as her lips touched his, he felt his body warm up and arouse.  
>Her hand went down, her finger wrapping around his shaft, as her hand moved up and down, stoking his hard member, and making him moan in to her mouth, as her tongue invaded his.<br>Naruto's mind span a little, as he thought of Hinata, he knew he was doing this to save his team, but, how could he face Hinata, if he did manage to live through it?  
>His last thought as he leant his demon lover on to her back in the mist, was 'forgive me Hinata.' And as he lay atop her, their mouths still joined, he entered Kasumi's cunt, and began to thrust tip to root, over and over, moaning in to her mouth.<br>Kasumi's long slender legs moved and wrapped around Naruto's body, making him thrust in harder, which caused a louder moan to come from him.

As the two continued to have sex, Sakura sat up. Her skin had begun to darken in place, creating patches, similar to those on Kasumi's body.  
>She let out a small gasp, and her eyes opened, to reveal they had turned a shade of red.<br>Sakura looked over at Naruto and Kasumi, and she licked her lips, hungrily as she crawled over on all fours, and when she reached him, she back to lick at Naruto's skin, across his side and back.  
>Kasumi quickly noticed, and several tentacles shot out of the mist and wrapped around Sakura, pulling her away.<p>

"This is…ahhhh… mine." Kasumi snarled, moaning out a little as she broke the kiss as Naruto continued to fuck her, hard.

"But… I want more!" Sakura cried out, like she was desperate.

"Then take them." Kasumi said. "You are young in the curse, your hunger will not kill them."

The tentacles tossed Sakura in between Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai.  
>Sakura looked around at them, and immediately moved to Sasuke, licking his body, as he remained unconscious, and working down his torso to his shaft, and pulling it in to her mouth sucking on it, her head bobbing up and down rapidly, getting him hard.<br>As she did, Sasuke let out a moan, and quickly awoke to find Sakura giving him a rapid blow job.  
>But instead of wondering why she was, or who Naruto was with, he simply put his hands on Sakura's head, and began to move it faster on him, and deeper, so she was deep throating him, her gag noises filling their ears.<p>

Naruto came in Kasumi, filling her with his cum, before he was forced to continue to thrust in to her.  
>He held her hips, as he leant in and began to suckle her breasts, making her moan out.<br>"oooh… yes… fill me with your lust. Your delicious lust!" she cried out in pleasure.  
>Naruto moved faster, and harder, their bodies moving from the force of his thrusting.<p>

Over and over, he fucked her, and came. Sakura and Sasuke doing the same, sex, and orgasm more and more; each time getting more desperate to cum.  
>As Kakashi and Sai awoke, they joined in with Sakura, taking her in the ass and in her mouth, and she would moan out, and take them all desperately as her three male teammates would fuck her holes, swapping around as they came, so each had a turn in each of her holes, and filling her with their semen.<p>

Sakura was screaming in pleasure, never wanting it to stop, as were the guys. They were at the curses mercy now, and they had no idea for how long, or if they would ever stop. 

**To continued…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you managed to get through it :)**


	2. The return

**The curse of Team Kakashi.  
>(warning: Contains tentacle rape. So, may not be for everyone.)<strong>

**Chapter sex pairings: NarutoXHinata**

**- Chapter 2**

Several days would pass by, and back at Konoha, life had continued on as normal for the shinobi village.  
>Only a few were feeling it wasn't normal. Team Kakashi were now a two days overdue, and those closest to the members of the team were worried for them.<p>

Tsunade, as Hokage, was kept up to date on all the activities, and this disappearance was of top interest to her.  
>What bothered her more, was that she had gotten reports of a successful mission, and that they had been on their way home, when they simply disappeared.<p>

At first, they believed it could have simply been a delay, but, still, it didn't make them feel much better. Even if they had been delayed a whole day, they would have been back by this time.

Perhaps it was worry over nothing, but she wasn't the only one who had the same worries. Hinata had grown worried about Naruto, she had had a bad feeling about him a several days previously, during the time after their mission was over, and when they were overdue, Tsunade began to think on Hinata's concerns with more validity.

She was stood in her office, thinking as she looked out her window, over the village. Here were teams who had been overdue longer than two days, with reasonable excuses, and not many had to worry about them, but, this was somehow different, it had to be.

Tsunade took a deep breath, she hated to abuse her power, but, perhaps sending a team out to locate team Kakashi was the best thing to do, despite really it hadn't been that much of a delay.

As she sat down, and began to write out the order, Shizune came running in to the office.

"Tsunade-samaI just came from the front gate. I am sure you wanted to hear as soon as possible." she said, obviously having ran from there.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Team Kakashi just walked in."

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. "Good..." she said, tossing the note she was writing in to the trash. Though now frowning "I'll want to know why they are so late! They had everyone worried."

"They will be here soon, they said that they would report here." Shizune informed her master.

"Good." She said, as she sat back in her chair, rubbing her head.

"There are a couple of things though." Shizune said. "Despite they are coming here first, they… don't look too good."

"Injuries?" Tsunade asked, concerned.

"Not that I could see, they just look… worn out, and… that's not all, they are dropping Naruto off at the hospital first." Shizune explained.

"WHAT?" Tsunade cried as she shot up out of her seat, and ,moved around the desk and up to her Shizune.

"They were carrying him. He was unconscious. They don't know why." she explained.

"Did they say anything else?" Tsunade asked, worried about Naruto.

"No. They said they wanted to get Naruto to hospital first, and then come and explain everything." Shizune said.

"Let's go to the hospital and find out." Tsunade said, wanting to look at Naruto, personally.  
>But as she opened the door, and stepped in to the hallway, she saw Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai walking up; they seemed worn out, and low on energy. Sakura, was looking the most worn, a little nervous and, and almost a little more sickly.<p>

All of them looked pale; and this only added to Tsunade's growing concern

"What happened?" she said, moving to examine them all, no longer angry.

"We... don't know." Kakashi answered, with a quiet, exhausted tone. "We... were camped... then... I don't know. Next thing, I just remember... waking up..."

"We... may have been attacked, and... hit with some sort of... genjutsu, that erased a portion of our memories, we all felt nervous and wary before we... everything gets foggy." Sakura added, quietly.  
>Tsunade's eyes turning to her, and she saw that her pink haired student was a little spaced out, staring blankly in to the air. "Sakura? Are you ok?" she asked.<p>

Sakura blinked, but then nodded "Yes... Tsunade-sama." She said, "I just... don't feel well."

"We should get you all checked out." Tsunade said, before turning to Shizune. "Let's get them to the hospital for a full examination." She said.

As they moved off, back the way they came, Tsunade was quietly looking at the shinobi team. "And… Naruto?"  
>They all just looked to each other with glances of concern.<p>

"We all woke up and we were…" Sakura began, thinking back to the scene she had woken up to. Naked, and with the three men around her just as naked. "Naruto was unconscious. We tried to wake him, but, he was so pale, his breathing so… low. He barely had a pulse."

"It took us twice as long to get back, we were all weak, and we had to carry Naruto." Kakashi explained. "The whole time, he never once moved, or stirred. He has just been unconscious."

Tsunade looked down. "And none of you were injured?"

Sakura looked away, holding her body, the thought of what could have happened scared her. When she had awoken, her body was aching, all over, more so her rear and vagina; it gave her chills, wondering who it had been with? The team? The Enemies who caused it? Was she raped? Was it consensual?  
>A tear rolled down her cheek, she was scared.<p>

"Sakura?" Tsunade noticed, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm… ok. I just… I wish I could remember what happened." Sakura replied.

"Well, when you feel up to it, we should discuss it." Tsunade said. "Perhaps it will help."

They didn't say much, and continued on towards the hospital.

-

It was a couple of hours later that Hinata and Anko had heard of their return, and were now waiting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital.  
>Anko was reading a magazine, while Hinata, sat, hands on knee's and slightly hunched, as she worried over Naruto, she guiltily felt more so for him, than the rest of his team, because of their relationship, a fact no one held against her. They all had someone they worried more for, and besides, Naruto was still unconscious.<p>

"Any word, on team Kakashi's condition?" came a female voice to the two.

"None yet." Anko said to the approaching dark haired figure of her teammate, Kei. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well... I came because I was concerned." She replied, in her usual tone. "Am I not allowed?"

"It's just unusual, unless..." Anko smirked. "Ok... which one it is? Sai or Sasuke?"

Kei blinked, and cleared her throat as she tried to hide a faint blush. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." She said.

"Oh... come on... you can tell me." Anko smiled, sounding interested. She rose from her seat and moved up to Kei.

"It... it can't be Sasuke." Hinata muttered, shyly, not sure she should get involved; "N-Naruto told me he... likes Sakura."

Anko blinked. She knew Sasuke and Sakura were not together, but to hear that the Uchiha liked Sakura, and she was not accepting it. What a role reversal from the old days. But of course, that meant only one thing.  
>"So... that means... you're here for Sai." She smiled. Kei just turned away, not saying anything, though in doing so, saying she was. "Oh yeah... you want him. Have you told him yet?"<p>

"We're... friends. That is all." She replied simply.

"So... that's a no. But we'll have to remedy that."

"No... you stay out of it." Kei said, suddenly turning to face Anko, with a frown.

"But Keeeei!" Anko whined, like her fun had been spoiled.

"I said no." Kei said, putting her foot down on the subject, and making Anko pout more.  
>Though, she didn't have much time to do so, before Tsunade appeared, followed by the pale looking team Kakashi.<p>

"Just remember what I said, any symptoms, anything you think is out of the ordinary, I want you to come in straight away." She said, and they all nodded in agreement. "Then, since you all appear to need nothing more than some food and plenty of rest, I'll let you go home for now. But I want you in tomorrow for another examination."

After they parted from Tsunade and Shizune, Hinata moved over to them. "U-umm, Tsunade, how s Naruto? Is he ok? I am very worried!" she said, teary eyed.

Tsunade gave a small sigh, there was nothing more she could say, he was simply, unconscious. He was just like the others, drained of energy, and pale.

Anko had moved up to Kakashi, "Oh you poor thing. Let me take you home, and we can rest together." She smirked.  
>"Anko?" he blinked, surprised to see her there.<p>

"Yes." She smiled, holding his arm. "What's the matter, not expect me to come see you when I heard you were back, and at the hospital?"

"Well, no, but still, a little surprised." He said.

Anko smirked, as she kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's get you back, and we can go to bed."

"You mean 'I' can go to bed?" he said.

"Yeah, that's what I said." She smirked.  
>Kakashi just sighed at her.<p>

As Kei rolled her eyes, seeing Anko act like that, Sai had walked up.

"Hello Kei." Sai smiled. "Did you come to visit too?"

Kei blinked. "Yes." She nodded. "I'm happy you have all got clean bills of health."

Sai smiled to her. "Thank you for coming."  
>Kei just smiled at that a little, hoping she wasn't blushing at all, which she was, slightly. Anko, of course, saw this as an opportunity to 'help' Kei.<p>

"Hey Sai... you should let her take you home." Anko smiled. "I'm sure she'd love that."

Kei gave Anko a quick glare in surprise, before she looked to Sai with a softer look, to hear his response. Despite Anko's interference, with the question having been asked, she was now curious, to the answer.

"If it not an inconvenience." Sai smiled. "I would enjoy the company. Kei... do you mind?"

Kei blinked, and then shook her head. "N-no... of course I do not mind."

Sai smiled, as did Anko, thinking she had done a good deed for Kei; and soon, the group had split up each going to their separate apartments.

Hinata of course, stayed behind.  
>"M-may I stay with Naruto?" she asked Tsunade.<p>

The hokage smiled to her, and nodded, "Of course. I'll take you to his room. I'm sure your presence will be good for him."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you." She bowed her head in respect, ad followed Tsunade and Shizune as they guided her to the room where Naruto was lay, unconscious.

-

The day seemed to quickly turn to night, as the returned team relaxed at home, all having eaten and fallen asleep, the moment their heads touched the pillows.

Kei stuck around Sai's apartment, in case he needed anything, and Anko lay with Kakashi.  
>Though she wasn't smiling, she never showed it, but she had been worried for him to, and she was watching him sleep with a serious look on her face, wondering if he truly was ok.<br>Of course, when he awoke, she would return to her normal self, hiding her true feelings from him in her mask of smart remarks, and grins.

Hinata was sat in a chair, next to Naruto's bed. She knew she would remain there until he would wake up. Her hand would remain atop of his as he lay there, giving him a constant reminder, she hoped, of her presence.

She smiled as she looked at him. The room was peaceful and quiet, and despite the reason for his unconsciousness was unknown, she had to admit he looked peaceful as he slept.  
>She blushed a bit, realising it was not the time to admire his handsome visage, but as she thought of him, her hand would warm up a little, strangely, before she would feel Naruto's hand twitch, and slowly move.<p>

"N-Naruto?" Hinata smiled as she got up, and looked to him, seeing his eyes twitch too, as he began to come around. "Oh! Naruto! I'll get the doctor!" she cried, happily, but as she turned, she was held back by Naruto, who held her tightly at the wrist.

"No." he muttered. "C-can't… help us…"

"Wh-what?" Hinata blinked, standing beside him, as their eyes locked.

"Cursed…" he managed to say. "C-can't… help… us. F-forgive me… Hinata…"

"F-forgive you?" she asked, confused. Before she realised he was watching her body a lot more intently than usual, that he was smiling at every curve she had to offer; and she had a few on show, since she was wearing a light dress.  
>He was so focused, it took him a few moments, to realise that Hinata had been calling to him.<p>

"...ruto... hey... Naruto... are you listening?"  
>Naruto looked up and to her.<p>

"Hinata… I… love you… I'm sorry for this…" He said, as he stroked her cheek, softly.

"I don't understand." She blushed, "But you... look a little hungry for something."

"...yeah." he said, staring again.

"N-Naruto?" She blushed more, with a smile, "Stop staring it's embarrassi..." she was interrupted as Naruto moved up, jumping out of bed, and holding Hinata firmly, suddenly kissing her deeply, taking her by surprise, yet thankful for her experience in kissing the blonde had left her more immune to fainting when they did.

She was soon kissing him back, though she realised he was being more vigorous than usual, and wasn't sure what to do, before she found her back pinned against the wall, and Naruto's hands moving up her thighs and under her skirt.

"N-Naruto... w-wait... you... you have to re..." she tried to say, breaking the kiss before Naruto re-applied it.  
>Hinata moaned out, her eyes widened, as she felt Naruto's hand in her panties.<p>

Sex hadn't been a big part of their relationship, though it wasn't like Naruto hadn't shown any enthusiasm in it with her, they had just usually taken it slow; yet here he was, his fingers now penetrating her folds deeply and rapidly, already making her wet.  
>Her body warmed up more, an even deeper red appearing on her cheeks as she felt her heart racing the more he continued to finger her dampening cunt, feeling her juices run down her inner thigh.<p>

She broke the kiss again. "N-Naruto... w-w-wait... s-slow down... it's... t-t-too much." She moaned out as she felt herself ready to cum, already.  
>Naruto though continued to move his fingers quietly as he heard her moan out louder, her breathing getting heavier, as he continued to assault her cunt with his fingers faster and harder, making Hinata moan out more.<br>He soon began to use three fingers on her, and them thrusting so hard he was lifting her body up slightly so she would tiptoe every time he thrust in to her.

"OH GOD, NARUTO!" She moaned out, "I'm… I'm… Cumming!" she crtied out as she let out one final moan, and climaxed to his fingers. Her whole body trembling from the orgasm he had brought her to.

Hinata fell forward, pressed against him, as she tried to catch her breath, and trying not to collapse from it all.  
>Naruto brought his fingers to his mouth, and tasted her juices, before he smirked.<p>

Hinata hugged Naruto, and smiled. "I hope you got that out of your syste..." she said, before she was cut off with another kiss; a deep, passionate kiss that made Hinata melt.

The kiss didn't last long though, as she would soon find Naruto pushing her to her knee's before dropped his boxers to the floor, making Hinata blush and look away, awkwardly, as his erect shaft stood before her.

"N-Naruto... I've never... why are you showing me your... p-p-penis?" She shyly asked.  
>Naruto just looked down to her, before he moved her gently to him, and pressed the tip of his shaft against her mouth; which she kept shut. "N-Naruto... stop it." She said, though he persisted, holding her head firmly as he tried to force it in to her mouth.<p>

"MMM…" she cried, her mouth closed tightly. She could feel his cock rub against her, and smell his scent, and it was quickly beginning to arouse her, before her mouth loosened a little, and Naruto managed to slip in to her, and began to move her head on him back and forth, rapidly, as he moaned.

Hinata gagged at first as his shaft was quickly thrusted down her throat repeatedly, her first thought was to try and fight back, but her second thought 'Naruto is sexually using me!' stopped her.  
>Her cheeks turned a dark red as she realised, she was getting turned on by his perverted actions, and was embarrassed to realise, and her tongue had begun to move around the thick flesh as it moved.<br>Naruto moaned as she looked up to see him, and her eyes widened as she noticed his blue eyes had glazed over as he looked down to her with a blush.  
>She moaned out too as his shaft got faster as he moaned louder, sucking noises filling the small room as Hinata did her best to keep up with his increasingly quicker movements.<p>

Hinata wondered what was happening, why was it? Why did he suddenly do this?  
>A tear ran her cheek, as she gagged more as he continued to thrust in to her mouth, despite her growing arousal was making her enjoy it.<p>

"Mmm… mmm…" she managed to moan out, as she felt her saliva run down her chin. She heard Naruto moaning out too, enjoying it as he drew closer to his limit, before a couple of moments later, Naruto flinched, as he suddenly stopped, and came, releasing a heavy load in to the Hyuuga female's mouth keeping himself inside of her as she was forced to swallow every drop.

When Hinata was finally let go, she pulled away, collapsing down to her hands, gasping for air, as she coughed up the sum, to the floor and felt a little sick. It was her first time swallowing semen, heck, it was her first blowjob, and it was a forceful one.

"N-Naruto... w-what's... g-gotten in to you?" she would eventually ask.

He didn't answer, only began to remove his clothes. Hinata blinked, blushing at this body as he revealed his strong and toned body to her; though she knew where this was leading to, and began to back off a little.

"N-no... Naruto... not like this." She said. "Please."  
>But, Naruto moved closer, and when she tried to turn and move away from him, Naruto grabbed her thighs, and pulled her back, as he got on to his knees, as she was on all fours, and pulled down her panties.<p>

"Nooo... Naruto, please." She begged, though it fell on deaf ears as she felt something poke at her vagina, and slowly slide in.  
>She closed her eyes, as she felt it, and push against her insides, as Naruto began to thrust in to her, doggy style, moaning out in pleasure as his hips slapped against her, his hand holding her hips firmly as he pulled her on to him fast and hard, before pulling her off slowly.<p>

With each thrust in, Hinata let out a loud moan, feeling each thrust, tip to root penetrate her pussy deeply over and over.

Naruto pulled the straps of her dress down, causing her breasts to fall free, before he reached around and grabbed them in his hands, squeezing them as he continued to thrust in to her, repeatedly, increasing his speed.

Hinata moaned out loudly, her head was spinning from all of this, wondering why Naruto was so aroused, and had chosen to do this, but more soon on the fact, she was beginning to like it; she couldn't believe how good it felt to her, even though it was so rough, as Naruto, thrust in to her hard and fast.

"Ohhh… NNN…" She moaned out, as she used her arms to begin pushing herself with Naruto, moving faster and harder. It felt too good, and it was with Naruto. "M-More…" she moaned out "I-If this is h-how you like it, th-then d-do it." She cried out, moaning out more. She felt like such a slut saying it, and feeling so much pleasure from being fucked so roughly.

When she came, she moaned out loudly, and her head dropped out of the exhaustion; Naruto soon following letting out a thick, warm load deeply in to Hinata.  
>HInata's eyes opened slowly as she gazed to the ground, and noticed something strange; an odd mist was spreading across the floor beneath her, coming from behind; her hands and knees felt like they were on something softer then the floor a moment ago.<p>

It was then she noticed something move; a snake? No. It was headless, though the tip was round, and smooth, but covered in some sort of gooey substance.  
>When she went to comment out loud her curiousness to what it was, the tentacle shot up, and in to her mouth, and deep down her throat.<br>Her eyes widened, and her scream of shock was muffled, as she tried to move to pull it out with her hands, only to discover her hands quickly bound by more of them, and pulled back.  
>She wriggled, trying to free herself, but all she felt happening was more tentacles as they wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them, as they rubbed her erect nipples; she could feel the slime across her body, and it felt cool, but also, for some reason, she was also feeling more relaxed, and her body became more sensitive to touch, giving her a physical arousal. Was this some sort of effect the tentacles were having on her?<p>

The tentacles around her arms slowly raised her up, until she was just on her knees, her arms raised higher above her head.  
>She moaned out as she felt Naruto begin to thrust in to her again, and her eyes widened once again, as she felt his shaft being joined by a tentacle, as both began to thrust in to her quickly, though while it was uncomfortable at first, it soon felt pleasurable; in fact, everywhere the tentacles were felt unusually more pleasurable, as every stroke seemed to send shivers through her body; the tentacles were somehow enhancing the pleasure of it all.<p>

She moaned out, continuously as both Naruto and the tentacle thrusting harder and faster in to her gushing, wet pussy, her juices splashing out of her with each thrust.

Her eye watered, and widened as she then felt a tentacle enter her ass. A scream muffled by the one in her mouth.  
>Her body wriggled in the discomfort, but served only to turn her on more. Her body bouncing up and down harder and faster as she erupted and came in an intense orgasm, that caused her body to twitch as it tensed and arched back, her eyes rolling back. If her mouth hadn't have been filled, her scream of pleasure would have been heard in the entire building.<p>

The tentacles continued to move as she orgasmed, a few moments later filled her mouth and pussy with something warm and thick, before pulling out, letting the overflow of cum burst from the unblocked holes.  
>As fresh tentacles entered her, Naruto moved and pushed his shaft in to her ass. But a second tentacle pushed in to her cunt; so she had two shafts in her pussy and her ass; she screamed out, as it hurt a little, but once again, the pain quickly faded.<br>Her eyes began to roll back in to her head again as they continued on and on, thrusting wildly in to her body. Sweat appearing from her warm body, and dripping from her as she was more and more intensely fucked in all holes, screaming out in pleasure, her mind going blank, filled only with Naruto inside of her, driven on more by the excretion of the tentacles fluids.  
>A third soon joined in her pussy, stretching it somewhat, but helped by the lubrication of its own wetness, and Hinata's pussy juice so she barely felt any pain, and just moaned, in a continuous drone of pleasure, her eyes unfocused as she came again, much quicker than before.<p>

It wasn't long after this, that Naruto came, filling Hinata with his load, along with all the tentacles, filling her belly again, and making her swallow a large, thick load, as the ones at her arms and her breasts, covered her body in the sticky substance.

She was then lifted by the tentacles in to the air, as Naruto stood, and she was made to lay face up, as she was held high, her hips at Narutos waist height.

The tentacle left her mouth, as she coughed.

"N-Naruto-kun." She moaned out, with a whorish tone, her whole body aching for more, now out of her mental control. "More… p-please, give me more of your love, your… your… cock." She said, almost demanding, as her body moved, aching for more penetration. She didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she had become so perverse, all she knew was, she wanted him inside of her.

Naruto smirked, his eyes still glazed over, as the tentacles spread Hinata's legs, revealing her stained pussy, dripping with her juices, cum all over her torso, legs, and face mixed with the sweat.  
>Three tentacles suddenly shot in to her ass, making her body arch as she cried out before her mouth was once more filled, this time with two tentacles. Her eyes glazed over as she moaned out, her mind going white, as Naruto entered her pussy, stabbing his cock roughly in to her and thrusting rapidly and hard like a wild animal, as he fucked her.<p>

Hinata's muffled moans filled the room, as her body was thrust in too hard from both ends, causing her to arch up from the force, and choke a little, despite how fast it was, it barely gave her time to think, let alone breath, and she continued to moan in pleasure, wanting more.

It was intense, the two were sweating a lot, their body heat filling the room, heating it, too, as the musk of their sex filled their nostrils, before, in a joint moan, they orgasmed in unison, Naruto filling Hinata's pussy, as the tentacles exploded in her mouth and ass one more time, making her gag and choke from the large amount, her body tensing more than ever as her back arched, and her whole body trembled from such an intense eruption of pleasure.

After the release, the tentacles retreated, slowly lowering Hinata as thye did, and Naruto collapsing beside her as the mist disappeared.  
>Hinata was covered in cum, her mouth drooling of the white gooey substance she couldn't swallow, and her pussy, shooting out spurts of cum, as her hips went in to short spasms, like they were twitching.<p>

After the mist had vanished, Naruto's eyes shot open, and were back to normal.  
>He sat up, his head aching, like he had been hit by a boulder from behind, wondering what happened, before he remembered.<p>

"HINATA!" he cried out as he saw the Hyuuga lay in her post sex state. "What have I done? I'm so sorry." He said as he held her.

"N-Naruto… k-kun?" he heard a quiet mutter.

"Hinata?" he said, looking to her, her eyes open slightly.

"W-Why? Wh-what were… those…" She tried to ask.

Naruto looked so guilty, and sad,tears beginning to stream down his cheek. "I'm sorry, I tried to warn you but… I lost control and…"

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said, wearily reaching up to his cheek, her body so tired now. "Shh… don't… c-cry."

Naruto looked to her. And saw her soft smile under the cum. He took a deep breath and nodded, with a small smile. "Ok. Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll explain."

He then achingly stood up, and helped Hinata too, as she tidied up her dress, a little, so she was at least covered, despite all the fluids, and how wet it was from sweat. And Naruto put on his clothes too, before he took Hinata bridal style, and left through the window.

He would have to explain this to Tsunade at some point, but for now, he wanted Hinata cleaned up and then explain it to her, before he came up with his next step.

**To Be continued…**

**I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, if you got through it. :) Now, who should be next?**


	3. Attack

**The curse of Team Kakashi.  
>(warning: Contains tentacle rape. So, may not be for everyone.)<strong>

**-Chapter 3  
>Chapter sex pairings: kakashiXAnko, SaiXKei, SakuraXOC<strong>

Elsewhere, Kakashi and Anko were in bed, lay together. Anko snuggled up beside him, happily smiling as she held the warmth of the body beside her, and listened to his hear beat, as her head rested on his chest.

Kakashi was seemingly resting peacefully, until in a sudden movement, he began to shudder, stirring Anko from her peaceful rest.

"K-Kakashi?" she blinked, wondering what was wrong, before realising he must have been having a nightmare. It was rare to see him react like this, and she had a growing concern about what had happened on the mission he had just returned from. "Kakashi?" she called out to him again, shaking him a little, as his body began to squirm faster, before his eyes shot open, and he rapidly sat up.

"Huh?" he said, breathing heavily, wondering where he was for a moment.

"It's ok." Anko smiled, hugging him from behind, to comfort him. "You were having a bad dream."

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"It's ok, lover." She smirked, kissing his neck.

"Anko… come on." He sighed, knowing she was just getting straight in to her flirtations.

"I'm just playing." She pouted. "We've been together for six months, when are you going to lighten up?"

Kakashi sighed. "Anko, we've been having sex for six months. When have we really been on a date?"

Anko blinked, not expecting to hear that as Kakashi rose from his bed, in just his shorts, and mask.  
>"W-well I… that is…"<p>

"Exactly." He said, as he stood at the door of his bedroom. "We had a drunken night together, and you started coming around, and we would have sex. How have we been together? This is just so you can have sex."

Anko's eyes began to water a little. "But… But, this means more to me than sex…" she said, looking down.

Kakashi turned and saw her, surprised to see Anko looking sad, trying to hold back some tears.  
>"Anko?" he asked, wondering what was happening.<p>

"I… I should go." She said, jumping out of the bed, and getting her skirt and boots from the side of the bed, since she was just in her mesh bodysuit, and beginning to get dressed.

"Anko." He sighed, as she watched her quickly dress, and leave the room, before he would follow her. "Anko…"

"No… I've been an idiot." She said, beginning to let a few tears fall, slipping down her cheek.

"Anko, no, you…" he said, grabbing her arm.

"NO." she cried out, turning to look at him. "I… I know we were having fun, that's just how I am, but… I… I… always thought we… had something." she said, more tears about to fall, but held back, as Anko bit her lip, trying not to cry, to let herself be weak and show how much those words, and this moment was hurting her.

Kakashi blinked, he never realised Anko really had such feelings for him.  
>Anko tried to break free of his grip, but he simply pulled her in, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He said.<p>

Anko, looked surprised for a moment, but closed her eyes, and bit her lip, as she held him back. She didn't want to cry still, despite she felt happier now he had seen her feelings leak out.

"I should have made an effort to try to see what it was you wanted." Kakashi said. "I just thought you… well, wanted something else from me."

"Kakashi. I've loved you a long time." She muttered. "I just… it's hard for me to say things. I just react, I do what I want, and tend not to explain why."

"A long time?" Kakashi blinked. "Anko, I never knew you were the shy type." He teased.

Anko blinked then frowned, pulling away. "HEY, watch it mister, I'm not shy, I just… have… err…"She said, though trailing out trying to think of a good, plausible excuse that didn't make her sound so… wimpy. "…a more… traditional dating value. A guy should make the first move, and such. A lady doesn't confess her love, a man must first, and a girl reiterates."

Kakashi just looked at her with a blank stare.

"What?" she sweat dropped, obviously knowing she didn't convince him.

He just smiled to her, under his mask, and Anko chuckled a little with him, before they were back in each other's arms, holding each other.

"So… you think we're a couple, 'now'?" she asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied.

Anko smiled, as she looked up to him, and slowly inched down his mask, until his mouth was revealed, and leant in, before the two kissed.  
>It felt like the first kiss between the two, despite they had kissed during the throes of passion many times, in a heated way.<p>

The kiss slowly deepened, becoming more passionate, as their tongue entered the others mouth, and began to dance around the others.

"Mmm." Anko moaned out a little, in to his mouth, as her body began to grow warmer from it.

Kakashi too had begun to get warmer from their increasingly passionate embrace. His body stirred to a growing reaction towards Anko.  
>His hands suddenly moved around her body, stroking the sides, before grabbing her breasts, roughly massaging them as he squeezed and played.<p>

"Ahh…" Anko moaned out, the kiss breaking.

Kakashi moved her, pulling her toward his breakfast table, where he pushed her down, bending her over the table.

"Oww." She groaned as she roughly smacked in to the table top. "What's gotten in to you?" she then smirked. He was never usually so rough, and she liked it.  
>But, her only answer was his hands pushing up her skirts, and tearing a hole in her mesh body suit, before ripping of her panties, to reveal her pussy.<p>

"Mmm… yeah." Anko grinned, getting in to it, unaware that the change in Kakashi was something more than she thought.  
>His eyes had become glazed over, and were staring at her body, hungrily as he pulled down his shorts, revealing an erect member.<br>Anko moaned as she felt him kick her legs out, so she was spread open more, and then roughly penetrated right to the root of Kakashi's cock.

"Ohhh, yes." She cried out as Kakashi began to thrust in to her rapidly, and hard. "Mmm… so good."

Anko was moaning out in pleasure loudly as Kakashi fucked her hard, the table under her, shaking back and forth with a small squeak, from the force of each thrust.

Kakashi let out a few grunts as his shaft slid in and out of Anko's increasingly wet pussy.

-

At the same time, Kei was sat in Sai's living room, reading a magazine on art that Sai had left, lying around, while the pale-skinned man was asleep in his bed, resting from the recent mission.

She was growing a little tired herself, and was contemplating leaving, when she felt a presence. Sai had woken up and was approaching her.

"Sai?" she said, standing up to greet him. "Are you rested?"

"Yes." He said

"Are you well?"

"Almost." He said, approaching her closely. Kei seemed a little wary, something seemed off with Sai, he seemed alright, but his presence seemed different. His attention focused on her.

"Almost?" she asked, keeping her wits open.

"Yes. I require your help." He said, as he stood in front of her.

"What kind of help?" She asked.

"I require something of a sexual nature." He replied, smiling his usual grin.

"S-sexual nature?" she blinked, was that what she was feeling from him? A sexual arousal towards her?

"Yes." He said, pulling down his shorts to reveal an erection. "Please, would you assist me in relieving it?"

Kei blushed; she had never really been in too much sexual frivolity. She had curiosities, and knew a certain amount, but she never expected to see Sai just brazenly reveal his cock to her like some pervert.

"S-Sai. Listen… I… I cannot assist you with this." She said. "I… umm… I am not qualified for such a procedure."

"It is ok." He said as he moved closer, Kei backing away a little, but Sai simply closing the gap before her back was eventually against the wall.

"S-Sai!" she said, nervous. Sai just grinned as he raised a hand, placing it on her head. "W-what are you...?" She tried to ask, before she was slowly pushed down to her knees, and coming face to face with Sai's shaft.

"Please, relieve me with your mouth." He said, quite politely.

Kei blinked. "My… mouth?" she blushed, raising an eyebrow at the concept.

Sai continued to look down at her, as she looked back and forth, between his face and his cock, not sure what to do, before she slowly opened her mouth, and pulled his length into her mouth, until she began to gag, and then pulling out.

"I… I cannot do this." She exclaimed.

Sai said nothing, and with his hand on her head, moved her back on to him, his cock pushed back down her throat, then out again, before being slid back and forth over and over, the tip of his cock, hitting the back of her throat, making her gag a little each time he did it.  
>Kei's face heated up, she was beginning to feel embarrassed about what was happening, and the taste of Sai's cock in her mouth.<br>She moved her tongue a little, wrapping around his cock, and made him moan out a little. 'He liked that?' she blinked, as she continued to do it.  
>Sai moved her head faster, as he moaned out, and Kei tried her best as she awkwardly tried to keep pace with her inexperienced skill.<br>But even her inexperience was enough for Sai, as he would soon moan out, as he held his cock deep down her throat, making Kei's eyes widen and water, before she felt something thick, and warm fill her throat, causing her to choke at first, and forcing her to swallow the new liquid.  
>It tasted salty, and a little horrid, unused to the taste of semen, and the moment Sai removed his shaft, she coughed and spluttered the remains up, as she felt a little sick.<p>

"S-Sai… is that enough?" she asked, but her eyes widened when she noticed he was still hard. "I… see." She said, assuming the answer was clear by that.  
>Kei wasn't sure what to do, biting her lip as she thought about her next move.<br>She looked to Sai, who just stared at her. His eyes seemed glazed over, but she would look to his erect cock, and think on whether to help him, or not.

Her hands clenched on the floor as she bit her lip, and closed her eyes, before her mouth slowly opened, her tongue sliding out slightly before she returned his cock, to her mouth, and she began sucking him off, once more.

-

Sakura, meanwhile, had awoken, at home and alone, her first thought, was to eat, since she felt so hungry. But her fridge held nothing that seemed to quench that hunger.

"So… hungry." She muttered, biting her lip as she searched for something else to eat. She could barely stomach the food she was trying to eat, so why was she so hungry?

She searched her kitchen, but nothing, cereal, bread, jams, chocolate, nothing seemed to be what she wanted, and Sakura would barely take a bite or two, before she discarded it.  
>Then the fruit bowl was next, and the same happened to the apple, and the orange, and when she stuck a banana in her mouth, the strangest thing happened, she felt relief.<br>Just having it in her mouth made her body relax.  
>Without even taking a bite, she leant against the wall, and slid down, sitting on the kitchen floor, her discarded food all around her.<br>Her tongue began to slide over the banana's surface as she licked it erotically, as her hand slowly ran down her body, and under her nightdress, her fingers inching in to her panties as she began to caress her clit, and rub across her wet cunt.  
>Her fingers dove in to her pussy, as she continued to suck on the banana, moving it in and out of her mouth, giving it a blowjob, as she masturbated, and moaned out, her mouth beginning to salivate, as she got more and more intense with her pleasure.<br>Unfortunately, her saliva began to over moisten the banana, and it slowly started to become mushy, and harder to suck.

Sakura, noticing, frowned, and tossed the banana to one side, as she removed her fingers from her pussy. Her eyes were slightly glazed, her green eye had slowly become darker and shifted a little in colour and as she looked to her hand, she noticed a few markings had appeared.

"What's… happening to me?" she said, her head hurting as flashes of her having sex with Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke popped in to her head. "Wh-what?" she nervously remarked as the memory flashed again. "When did… I did… with…" she shook her head, but she was getting a little more aroused.  
>She then stopped, and stood up. Sakura had realised what she needed, and left the kitchen.<p>

-

Anko and Kakashi were still fucking, Anko now on her back, and on the floor, her clothes nothing but torn rags now as she and Kakashi continued to have the roughest sex they had had to date.  
>Even a few bruises were on her arms, where he had held her down after throwing her to the floor, and pummelled her pussy with his hard cock, over and over, as she screamed in pleasure. Scratches covered them both from where their nails had dug in as they held each other.<p>

Anko and Kakashi were both covered in sweat; already well in to their third round of sex.

"G-GOD DAMN IT! KAKASHI! YESSSS!" she groaned out, whorishly, so turned on by the rough sex. "FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!"

Kakashi moaned out too as he continued to thrust harder and faster in to Anko, the dark haired woman screaming out, loving every moment.

But, as she did, she would feel something, a cold mist around her, and something slips around her, like a snake, but, oily, and leaving its residue as it slid across her side.  
>She blinked, immediately wondering what was going on, and putting up her guard, sensing something definitely wrong.<p>

"K-Kakashi, s-stop." She moaned out, soon feeling another 'snake' pass her, and then another. But Kakashi ignored her, not stopping, in fact, speeding up. "K-Kakashi…" she moaned out, before feeling something in her ass slipping quickly in, deeply, before pulling out and re-entering.  
>What was giving her anal? A question she thought, and was quickly answered when she saw a tentacle rise above her, and shoots in to her mouth as she gasped.<p>

Anko moaned out, and tried to struggle, only to find the last tentacle was wrapped around her torso, rubbing her breasts, and causing her body to heat up from the residue it spread across her skin, and betraying her by causing more juice to escape her increasingly aching pussy, before she felt Kakashi's cock joined by a tentacle.  
>Anko cried out as she felt her cunt stretch as the second penetration push in deeply, muffled only by the tentacle in her mouth which was moving faster, and deeper down her throat.<br>She had no idea what to do as she struggled on, trying to get loose, despite her body was starting to slowly crave more and more stimulation, especially since she was so close to cumming.

Harder and faster, Anko's body folding like an accordion, arching her back in the middle, as her mouth and waist were roughly thrust in to, as Kakashi moaned out, showing how close he was cumming inside of her. ; Anko continuously trying to fight it, despite her approaching orgasm.

When she did orgasm, she moaned out, her eyes rolling in to the back of her head, as her body tensed, and her back arched, before she felt the tentacles and Kakashi shoot off inside of her mouth, ass and pussy, and across her breasts.

Anko took a moment to rest, as the tentacles pulled away, as new ones moved in to take over. But, Anko only needed a moment, and she leapt from the ground, on to the table, so she was off the floor, and saw the ground covered in mist, and the tentacles rising out of it, to come for her; Kakashi just stood there, like a zombie, not moving.  
>Anko looked around, and saw on Kakashi's wall the sword that his father gave him, and that he carried around as a younger person.<br>She leapt for it, landing on the couch, before leaping for the side cupboard, and to the wall, immediately unsheathing the sword, and slicing down the tentacles as they shot out at her, one after another, or several at once.  
>Anko then leapt at Kakashi.<p>

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she used the sheath to hit Kakashi square on the top of his head, knocking him out.  
>As he fell, to the ground, Anko prepared to stab him, a tear in her eye, but noticed the mist faded, just as the point was about to pierce his chest.<p>

"Oh… thank god." She said, breathing out, with a sigh of relief. But, what had just happened? Where did those things come from?

Anko moved to Kakashi's wardrobe in his room, and grabbed his ninja equipment, and searching for his wire, to tie him up while he was unconscious.  
>Once he was secure, Anko went in search of some fresh clothing, rummaging through Kakashi's drawers.<p>

At Sai's apartment, they had moved away from the wall, and Sai was now lay on his bed, naked.  
>Kei was between his legs, her upper body devoid of clothing, and her breasts out and wrapped around Sai's hard shaft, as she licked the tip. Her lower body was still fully dressed as she gave Sai a tit-job.<p>

She couldn't believe that she was still doing this to him. Her face had the remnants of a previous shot across it. She was already developing a taste for Sai's cum and was content at sucking more, and swallowing, if that was what he liked.  
>But, her feeling of caution was still there; something felt strange in the air, and she was not going to let her guard down.<p>

Her breasts meanwhile were continuously raised and lowered around Sai's cock, faster, and faster, as her tongue played with the head.  
>Sai was letting out moans as she did his body wriggling as she built up the pressure in him, once more.<p>

"Sai. You really like this?" she asked.

"Yes." He said.

Kei gave a small smile, as she moved faster, making him moan out more, before he finally had to release, and shot his cum in to her mouth, and across her face, some landing on her breasts.

"Is that enough?" she asked.

"I wish to have sex with you." Sai then said, as he sat up, and grabbed Kei, pulling her up to eye level, before moving on to her back, and laying on top of her, kissing her neck, and playing with her breasts.

"Nnn… S-Sai!" she cried out, surprised, as her body began to heat up more than when she was sucking him off. She wasn't sure she wanted to go that far yet.  
>But as she tried to get his attention, to stop him, she felt his hands down at her crotch, rubbing it.<p>

"AAAHHH!" she cried out, not used to being touched there. "Stop it…. Sai." She said, letting out a small moan.  
>But Sai continued, his hand pulling down her shorts a little, and slipping in for a direct touch, and penetrating her pussy with his fingers, starting to get her wet.<p>

"Nnnn…. N-no…" she cried out, with some moans. It was then her sense of danger began to peak, was it Sai she was having the danger sense from? No. ; Something else around her.

Kei suddenly kicked Sai off, using her knee, just in time to see three tentacles rise up from the foot of the bed.  
>She gasped, in shock, not sure what they were. She clasped her left buckle, and pulled it off, revealing a seal, and quickly activated it, revealing a short katana, after the usual puff of smoke from a summoning jutsu.<br>She immediately sliced through the tentacles, before more shot out. She again sliced them down, and looked to Sai on the floor, surrounded by mist. He looked out of it, not moving, but, if he was connected to them, perhaps he was Key. She moved quickly, kicking Sai, sending him flying through his bedroom wall, in to the living room.  
>Almost instantly the tentacles left, with the mist.<p>

"Ok… I should report this, once I secure Sai." She said.

With the even set in, Sakura was now on the streets, her growing hunger guiding her onward. She had changed in to a small red dress that ended just above mid-thigh, and was low cut.  
>With her arousal growing, she knew she needed something, or someone to ease her of it.<br>Her mind returned back a few years, the end of the war had just happened, and the five shinobi nations were in celebration, the defeat of Tobi, the end of his planes, and more personally, the capture of Sasuke.  
>All across the continent people were having a party, the villages throwing the largest extravaganza it had ever seen, as it celebrated the ushering in of a new peace. A peace they assumed would last for many years. But one that faltered over the following year, as old rivalries were reclaimed and new ones, as each village, without consent of their Kages, began taking credit as key to the victory.<br>While the peace had remained since then, it was hard to notice that pride of the main shinobi forces were at odds, and that just brought back some of the old tensions of which village is the best.  
>But at this time, none of that had happened yet, and everyone was happy.<p>

A celebration was held by the close friends from the teams of Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. All of whom had gathered and were having a great time. The only ones missing were Naruto and Hinata.  
>Sakura had been drinking a little, heck, besides Lee, who was in forced sobriety everyone was above 16. One night was what they were allowed, and they were taking full advantage of it.<br>Of course, Sakura as she drank, and got tipsy, was talking to Ino, who was just as bad, and talking about boys.

"I… I don't think Sas'tay is, Saskey… Sasuke… is for me any more…" Sakura said, leaning against her friend.

"I… I… I think you're getting drunk, s-Sakura." Ino replied.

"N-no… I am not." She giggled, for no reason. "I'm just… I don't know… feeling great." She smiled, cuddling Ino.

"You're, drunk." Ino mocked, laughing, despite she was as bad.

"N-no. Now listen." Sakura said, trying to return to her conversation. "I… I think I love Narudo… Naruto."

"Oh, come on." Ino laughed. "Don't you… don't you think that that boat kinda sailed?"

"No… no… I mean… what's happened since the start of the war, nothing." She said. "He still loves me."

"Nuh-uh." Ino shook her head. "He… he snuck off with Hinata. They're an… An i… err…. Ite… a thingy, you know… " she said, putting the tips of her fingers together to signify 'together'.

"Wh-what?" Sakura blinked, genuinely surprised. "W-when d-did this happen?"

"I dunno." Ino giggled. "I saw 'em earlier talking all serious w-with serious looks, and then Hinata cried, and they kissed."

"K-Kissed?" Sakura blinked, then looking down, sadly. "…Crap."

"Yep, too slow on that one, forehead." Ino said, as she took another drink, only to find Sakura had gone when she looked back. "Sakura? Where… Are you under the table?" She said as she looked under, to find Tenten hugging the single leg the table stood on, smiling, red faced, and clutching a glass as she slept.

"Aww…" Ino smiled as she moved and joined her friend, cuddling up to her.

Sakura meanwhile had left her, and the building, she was feeling upset, and angry at herself. She had lost Naruto, after all this time.

"Hey, are you ok?" came a soft voice.

"huh?" a teary eyed Sakura turned around, to see a young Shinobi her age. He had short brown spiky hair, and a nice face with hazel eyes.  
>She looked at him, and smiled as his features looked very similar to Naruto's thanks to her drunken state, that is.<br>Of course, she knew it wasn't him.

"Sorry. I just… I just don't feel like partying, anymore." She said.

"Well, you look upset. Do you really want to be alone, too?" he asked.

Sakura looked down. Alone? No, she didn't want to be alone. But, who else did she have.  
>"No." she would say, before she bit her lip and reached out to the stranger, and took his hand. "Would you… keep me company?" she asked, giving him a cute look.<br>He blushed, and nodded, as the two walked off together.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves kissing as they burst through the door of his apartment, and removing items of each-others clothing as they headed for his bedroom, embracing each other passionately as they fell to the bed, naked, as the young man moved on top of her, stroking her body.

"My name is Taeko." He said, to her.

"Sakura." She replied. She knew this was wrong, he was a stranger, and she had always wanted to keep herself pure for Sasuke, and then, for a brief moment, Naruto. But she no longer could have them, or wanted them. She was alone, and this stranger wanted her.  
>She gritted her teeth and grunted as she felt him penetrate her, his cock entering slowly in to her virgin pussy, a small trickle of blood leaving as he moved slowly on top of her, thrusting in and out carefully until she got used to it.<p>

When she did, she held on to Taeko, and began moaning out as he moved his hips, thrusting in to her repeatedly.

"Ohh… nnn…" She moaned out, one hand clutching the sheet as the other was holding on to her lovers head as she moaned out, getting closer to her first orgasm, as she bit her lip.  
>A tear ran down her cheek as she breathed out heavily, why wasn't it Naruto, or Sasuke? Why?<br>Her body began to tense up as her breath quickened, her mind started to go blank as she felt a surge of pleasure, as she finally cried out and came.  
>As she lay back, collapsed from her orgasm, Taeko continued a few more thrusts before pulling out and cumming across her stomach a little.<p>

He then lay next to her, as Sakura rolled on to her side, and closed her eyes, moving in to the fetal position, as she hid her tears from Taeko, who was just lay with a pleased grin on his face.

'What have I done?' she thought to herself. 'Sasuke… Naruto… why?'

Sakura remembered that night, and the day afterwards, how she left the apartment before Taeko woke up, felt so stupid for a one night stand with a stranger.  
>She told only Ino what had happened, when she had been in a foul mood over the following few days.<p>

On occasion since then, she had bumped in to Taeko, and things weren't awkward between them, he understood it was a one-night only deal, and despite the flirtations, they never dated, or did anything together, remaining acquaintances that rarely saw each other.  
>But, tonight, Sakura was finding herself outside of his apartment door, looking pale and famished.<p>

She knocked, once, at first, but when there was no answer she knocked again, louder, and a few more times.

"Hang on." She would hear through the door.

When the door opened, Taeko was surprised to see Sakura stood there.

"Sakura?" he blinked, and noticing the short red dress she was wearing. "You look nice." He smirked.  
>Sakura smirked too, and licked her upper lip as she pushed Taeko back hard enough for him to fall to the floor, before she stepped in, and closed the door behind her, leaning against it as she eyed him up.<p>

"Take off your clothes." She said.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Take them off." She repeated, as she began to run her hands sensually up her thighs in an erotic fashion, her body moving in a sexy manner as she reached under her dress and began pulling down her panties.  
>Taeko looked on; he was shocked, but smiled as he began to remove his shirt, and boxers which he was wearing to bed.<br>Sakura got on hands and knees and began to crawl closer, kissing his feet when she reached them, and trailing her lips up his body, sensually, and when she reached his hips, she licked his length, making his cock harden, and twitch as she teased it with kisses and licks.  
>Afterwards she kissed up his abs and to his chest, sliding her body across his until their hips met, at which point she sat up on him. His cock pressed against her wet pussy.<p>

"Wow… you must be so desperate." He smirked, feeling how wet she was.

"So… hungry." She said, as she slid on to his shaft, until she was at his root. "NNNNN!" she moaned out.

"Can I get you something?" he said, moaning out in pleasure as she rode him, her body bouncing up and down.

"You already have." She smirked as she rode him harder and faster, feeling more energised as she fucked him.

"H-hey… nnn… s-slow d-d-down…" he moaned out as she moved her hips wildly, her hips gyrating back and forth.  
>But she didn't hear him. Her eyes began to change again, turning from green to red, and her skin beginning to show light patches just like Kasumi had.<p>

"Wh-whats going on?" Taeko blinked, beginning to get nervous, but as he tried to move her off of him, mist began to appear around them.

"Relax… This won't hurt." Sakura smirked, sounding darker. "In fact, you'll find this quite pleasurable." She began to move faster as tentacles appeared and held Taeko down. 

**To be Continued.**

**Kei and Anko have narrowly escaped the tentacle assault, but Sakura is on the prowl. But what of Sasuke? With the curse rising, is there anything anyone can do to help Team Kakashi?**


End file.
